Suddenly We're Breaking Free
by MusicalTalent
Summary: Gabriella has had one dream ... one big dream for a small girl. She living out her dream but something or someone stops her during her most important song. Is what they have to say even more important? TROYELLA


Heyyyy everyone ... hope you all had a very good christmas i know i did. did you get wht you wanted? hope so lol.

this is the first oneshot from my laptop i wrote it last night when the idea came into my head, sorry but i'm not continuing it if you want me to, it's just a little small thing lol.

hope you likei t!! Review once you've read

* * *

Suddenly We're Breaking Free

Gabriella had a dream. One big dream for a little girl. Ever since she could remember she had always wanted to sing. Finally her day had come, she could finally sing her heart out in every song. Especially this one. It was different to all others, different to all the others she had written. This was her favourite by far, it explained what she was feeling. Everything was new to her, scary. But it was a good kind of scary.

_Suddenly I am infront of the lights_

_Everything I'm feeling _

_Scary and beautiful at the same time_

_And every day I try just to breathe_

_I want to show the whole world_

_The truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In a blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign_

_Suddenly time feels like the wind_

_It changes every where I go_

_I'm just trying to fit in_

_Now here I stand_

_And I'm still just that girl_

_I'm following my heart in this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In a blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I an centre stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In a blink of an eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to reign_

_I wanna say love me for me_

_What's inside_

_I wanna be positive_

_Love right away_

_So much for you_

_This is life_

Gabriella was just getting ready for the last part of the song when the music stopped. Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton walked on stage with a microphone. He walked over to her, grinning at her face. She didn't have a clue what was happening but couldn't look anywhere but him. As he reached her he got down on one knee and asked her one question.

"Will you marry me?" He said it into the microphone so everyone at the concert could hear him. For about 5 seconds she didn't answer, she was still in shock. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to finish the most important song of her life. Yes she wanted to marry him but she had to finish, she couldn't just be stopped in the middle of something and leave it unfinished.

The music started again, letting her finish her song before she could answer him. Troy kinda guessed this would happen, he had known her since she was born and were best friends. Until they broke the one rule that should never be broken, the rule of best friends loving each other as more than a brother or sister. This was the case for Troy and Gabriella, they had known they loved each other as more than a brother or sister since they were 14.

_Suddenly I am centre stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In a blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign_

She finished singing the last line of the song looking directly into Troy's eyes. She walked over to him, holding the microphone to her mouth and whispered yes. The whole stadium erupted in cheers, they didn't know who Troy was, they just knew he was Gabriella's boyfriend, well fiance.

Troy picked her up and twirled her around, he had wanted this for so long. He would never get in the way of Gabriella's dream, that's why he let her finish her song before she could answer. He knew it would be perfect that way. He spoke into the microphone to the crowd.

"Sorry the shows cut short ..." He couldn't say anymore because everyone was booing him ... even Gabriella. She had never cancelled a concert or cut one short and wasn't about to begin now. Instead she began singing that one song that everyone knew, even the crowd. The one song from East High's Twinkle Towne musical. The crowd knew a little bit because Gabriella was followed while singing it and it was everywhere. People wanted to know if it was a new song, like a sneak peak.

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_Till we're seperate hearts._

Troy joined in with the mic he had. He hadn't sang this song to anyone but Gabriella for over 5 years. He woke up and sang it to her every morning, lullabyed her to sleep singing it and now he was signing it infront of a crown of millions of people.

_But you're faith it gives me strength_

_Strength the believe_

_We're breaking free_

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free._

They both stopped and shared a sweet kiss, again the stadium erupted. It was all Gabriella had ever wanted, her dream was coming true, both of them.

One:- Being a singer

Two:- Marrying Troy after many year's of denial.

* * *

**This is the first story /i've written on my laptop and I can't update Secret Love yet, that's on my computer and I haven't been on that in ages.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it review what you thought, I know it was short but it was to the point lol.**

**oh and the song is suddenly by ashley tisdale ... fave song!!**


End file.
